


The Broken Hair Tie

by BlackAngel27



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Inspired, Instagram inspired, Nathalie with loose hair, Oneshot, gabenath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngel27/pseuds/BlackAngel27
Summary: Nathalies Hair Tie broke and she have to explain it to Gabriel but he doesnt react as she had thought.





	The Broken Hair Tie

**Author's Note:**

> This post i inspired by an Instagram Picture of the lovely @tired_lavender216 ! Go and check out her posts

This can't is be happening.   
This just cant happening.  
Nathalie stared at the Bathroom Mirror of the Agreste Mansion. Her black hair fell in lovely waves over her shoulder and the red strand covered half of her eye and narrowed her view. Her broken Hairtie lay in her palm. "Shit" she whispered. 

She had tried to pull her hair again in a tight bun after a few strands had escaped the bun she had worn this morning. Light panic crept up in her. Gabriel is going to kill her, that was her only thought, Gabriel would kill her. 

She sighed heavily and of course was today the day she had forgotten her substitute hair tie. There were no meetings today and there were no important video calls today but still, Gabriel always wanted her to look professional. 

She couldn´t change it, could she? She shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts when the ringing of her phone caught her attention. She lifted her phone and saw the Caller ID of her boss. With a heavy sigh, she lifted her phone "Sir?" she said in the most formal Voice she was able to form without that the panic was audible for the older man.

"Nathalie. where are you? I thought you would get yourself just a coffee, your phone is ringing the whole time" Gabriel answered immediately. The guilt built-in Nathalie's throat but she just answered in a quick "I will be there in a minute" so she ended the call. 

One last gaze in the mirror, one last sigh before she went back to the office. She rushed through the halls of the mansion, her hair followed her like a veil. In front of the office door, she stopped. She took a deep breath and then she went inside. 

Gabriel sat in front of his computer, he didn't look up when she went in and her heels made a light sound with every step she went to her computer. They worked for a few minutes in silence until Nathalie's phone rang. She picked up and talked with the client in a formal voice, the dilemma with her hair she had already forgotten. 

She tried to calm the client with all her formality but then the line went dead. Nathalie sighed heavily and lay the phone down again. She stood up and went in front of Gabriel's desk, her tablet in front of her chest and her nails made a clicking sound when her fingers touched the screen. 

"Nathalie, what was wro-" Gabriel lost his words. Nathalie's hair was falling loose over her shoulders. Her beautiful face was framed by the black hair and the red strand that was clearer than ever. Gabriel had nearly dropped his pen when he saw his young assistant. She looked so beautiful. She had pressed her tablet to her chest and her eyes had dropped to the floor. 

"Your hair" Gabriel pointed out when he was sure he wouldn't stammer. "I'm sorry, Sir. My hair tie broke. I promise that I will pull them together tomorrow again" she said in a quiet voice. Gabriel stayed quiet, he looked at her for a few more moments. "You should continue them wearing like this" Those words were faster than his thoughts, lightly he bit at the inside of his cheek, that was unprofessional. 

Nathalie's cheeks flushed. What did he say? She wasn't sure if she had heard his true words. "Sir, I..." she couldn´t find any words how could he let her wear her hair loose? Gabriel stood up and without a word, he walked behind her and started to let his fingers run through her hair. This small Touch shot waves of warmth through her body and she started to stretch her muscles. 

"You got beautiful hair" And you are beautiful, but this Gabriel didn´t say out loud. "Thank you Gabriel" She froze. She called Gabriel by his first name. The man just smiled "Did I ever told you how beautiful you are Nathalie?" He had called her already thousand times by her first name, but this one sounded different, more intimate. "You didn´t" she replied with all her remaining power. His fingers had run down her neck and stole all her power. "Then I will tell you now" he murmured. 

And without that she realized it, he had turned her around and kissed her. Their lips met and the world froze, just for them. Nathalie's heart skipped a beat and her arms moved around his necks and they pulled closer together. They separated when there was no air left in their lungs. Nathalie lowered her face against Gabriels chest, she was too afraid to look at him but he just laid his fingers under her chin and lifted her gaze "There is nothing to hide Nathalie" he stroke a strand of hair back behinder her ear "You are the most beautiful women i have ever met"

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope you liked this short Story. Please dont forget the kudo and a comment!


End file.
